


Anything You Can Do, I Can Do Better

by Littlewildcat



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, HYDRA Steve, Jealous Commander, Jealous Steve, Jealous Steve Rogers, M/M, Polyamory, Smut, Therapy, Threesome - M/M/M, role play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-08-08 04:54:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 15,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16422776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlewildcat/pseuds/Littlewildcat
Summary: After Thanos, the Avengers are back together and Steve and Tony are trying to work through their issues. A grenade is thrown into their fragile relationship when a visitor from another universe declares his love for Tony. No this does not piss Steve off at all.





	1. A Visitor

“ Rhodey, I’m telling you I have not been drinking!” Tony snapped, he was exasperated that his bull headed friend wasn’t getting the message. He had been talking on the phone with him for the past fifteen minutes and this conversation wasn’t really going anywhere. 

“ Tones, I know you have been under a lot of stress lately, maybe it’s time for a break. We can go to your Malibu house today if you want. The Air Force will let me go if you need me. They are willing to please you as long as you supply them your goodies.”

“ God damn it Rhodey! It’s not a psychotic break. And before you say anything else, I’m not on drugs. I swear to you there are two of them! Just get your ass over here and help me figure this thing out.”

With that Tony hung up on him. He sighed again and ran a hand through his hair. He better head back. God knows what those two will do to one another. There was an immediate dislike between the two when they first met. This other Captain America, or a Captain Hydra since he was dressed in a black suit with the Hydra label on his chest and a matching black shield with the Hydra insignia, Just strutted into his lab as Steve and him were discussing some case files that SHIELD had shipped over. All hell had broke loos after that as Steve had taken the offensive and picked up his own shield and charged after the intruder. He dodged easily and threw down his shield and yielded. He looked directly at Tony and told him he would do anything as long as he could talk to him. 

Which led to Tony strapping the intruder into a “ Hulk-proof” chair and him calling Rhodey for extra back-up. The man was the least likely to be judgmental out of all the Avengers.

 

Tony walked back into the lab and saw the two Steve’s glaring at each other. The one from his universe standing over him while the other one was strapped into a chair with Mark V on sentry mode right next to him.

“ I’m glad to see that my lab is still intact. I didn’t know what to expect if I left you two alone.”

The other Steve, dressed in a Hydra version of the Captain America uniform, looked at Tony, a small smile on his face. “ I know how important this lab is to you. I won’t ever purposely destroy it. This asshole however,” he turns To glare at the other Steve, “ he was just fine leaving you in Siberia.”

The other Steve stiffened and he looked even more pissed. “ Well at least I never worked for Hydra.” He snapped.

“I might have worked for them, but I never hurt Tony you prick.” He snarled as he struggled against his bindings. Shit Tony really didn’t want to explain This to Fury right now.

He stepped in between the two quickly, trying to placate them. “ Hey, hey. Let’s all just come down. We can be civilized and talk about this.” When the hell did he become the fucking adult? 

Hydra Steve relaxed. “ Ok. You’re right. Sorry about that Tony.” Steve told Tony he was right and apologized? This guy was from a different universe. 

“ Steve-“

“ Please, call me Grant. That’s my middle name. I don’t want you to confuse me with this bastard.” He flicked his head toward Steve. 

 

“ Don’t worry. The feeling is mutual.” Steve snapped. 

“ Ok, are we done arguing? I’m not used to being the adult here.”

Tony then turned to Ste- Grant. Right. He wanted to be called Grant. 

“ So.... Grant. Will you be amicable if I release and walked you to the kitchen?”

He just shrugged. “ I’ll do whatever you tell me. You told me to sit on this chair and I didn’t fight when you tied me up right? Why would I fight you now? “

“ Ok. I guess you’re right.”

Steve grabbed Tony’s shoulder and turned him to face him.  
“ What do you mean ‘ok’? Tony he worked for Hydra. He could still be working for Hyrda. He could hurt you. Let’s not do anything until the rest of the team gets back.” 

Tony shrugged off his hold. “ Cap, it’s my decision. “ With that he undid the Hulk-reinforced bindings and gave Grant enough space to stand. 

He gave a slow stretch before turning to Steve. “ Cap? As in captain? Huh. That’s cute”

Steve scowled. “ And what did they call you?”

Grant smirked. He turned to Tony and did something extremely shocking. He bowed and picked up his hand to bring it to his lips for a light kiss. “ Commander Hydra at you service.”  
Tony could feel Steve practically seethe behind him. He sighed again. He hoped his team came back soon.

 

-/-

Somehow they made it to the kitchen where the two Steve’s, well a Steve and a Grant, were glaring at each other. Tony has decided to make some lunch. A simple chicken piccata ( Yes, Steve. I can cook. I’m not totally helpless). That somehow lead to a screaming match between the Cap and the Commander with the Commander stating how Cap does nothing but demean and insult Tony. Tony had to eventually tell them to shut the fuck up or he was going to kick them both out. That somehow seemed to work and they just kept quiet and glared at one another.

Tony placed a plate in front of each super soldier and the rest of the meal in between them. 

“ This is really good Tony. Thanks for the meal.” Grant smiled at Tony and as he chewed happily on the chicken. 

“ Your welcome.”

“ Kiss up.” Steve grumbled as he took a sip of his water.

Grant huffed. “ Well at least I remember the manners my mother taught me. “

“ Anyway, how did you get here. We didn’t really discuss that.” Tony said before Steve could retort.

Grant smiled and turned his attention toward Tony. Tony noticed that Grant had really beautiful eyes. And a nice smile. A very nice smile. Like he could be the cover-boy for Crest or Colgate. 

“ Well I guess I can tell you about myself,” he gave Tony a little flirty smile, “ I have been here for a bit and I was able to research your team Tony. And-“

“ It’s our team. As in Tony and I. We are co-leaders.” Steve interrupted. Tony rolled his eyes, these two were really getting on his nerves.

Grant held up his hands in a placating fashion. “Sorry, sorry. I have been researching  
The team you and the asshole version of myself” Steve huffed at the jab,” lead together. Steve here went to the army for the allies and was given the serum. On the other hand, I was recruited to Hydra with Bucky. But we were never really in combat and when the Axis powers lost the war, it was decided we were to go under cyro until we were needed. We both woke up several times, we weren’t brainwashed as much as like your version of the Winter Soldier. We were placed on full active duty when the Taskforce came about-“

“ Taskforce?” Tony asked incredulously.

“ Yeah our version of your Avengers. It was Tony’s idea...my Tony. I like the name Avengers better. And they were like a subdivision of SHIELD.”

“ God that must be fucking awful. I won’t be able to stand seeing Fury everyday.”

 

Grant laughed at this. “ What’s so funny? I’m serious. I don’t think that man is tolerable in any universe.”

“ Well Fury-“

“ Why don’t you just tell us why you are here. I don’t trust you. You could be a spy trying to infiltrate our ranks and endanger our team.” Steve growled. 

Grant glared at him. “ How dare you! I have more honor than that.” He spat back.

“ Really a Hydra agent having honor. Don’t make me laugh. I’m surprised you haven’t killed me or Tony-“

Steve never got to finish his sentence as Grant launched himself over the table and at Steve, turning it over in the process. Grant was punching Steve at a furious rate, having the advantage with a surprise attack. Steve, however, was able to recover relatively quickly. He threw Grant off his person and delivered a right hook before jumping on his feet.

 

Tony jumped up and ran out of the way. “ JARVIS! Prepare Mark IV for me now. We have to stop them before they destroy the tower!” At that Tony saw Steve throw Grant against the wall, leaving a Grant shaped crater. 

Tony sucked as he ran as the two resorted to throwing whatever shit was closest to them.  
Before Tony could yell at them to stop a thunderous roar erupted in the room along with a bright light. Tony shielded his eyes as he was thrown back into his backside from the force. 

Tony slowly opened his eyes and gingery stood up. There in front of him, in his now destroyed living, was Thor holding Grant above the ground by his neck while Nat, Clint and Sam were holding back Steve. 

“What the hell happened? I could have sworn there was only one of you guys this morning. Stark you haven’t been experimenting with one of your bright ideas again have you? I thought we told you we don’t want a repeat of the Ultron fiasco.” Clint grunted out as he struggled with Steve. “ Dude! Chill the fuck out! We are on the same team.”

“ Let me go. I’m going to kick his ass back to the fucking universe he came from.” Steve growled.

Grant smirked despite the tight hold that Thor had on his throat.  
“ I-I can do this all day. Bring it princess.” He grunted out.

“ Let’s see about that smart ass.” Steve retorted back as he tried to charge forward again, Clint, Nat and Sam struggling to reel him in. 

Fucking A, Tony just really wanted to break his sober streak and have a scotch right now. 

-/-

I hope you like this fic and I am looking forward to your comments. Also I would appreciate if you could help me find these 2 fics. Steve gets into a fight withDr. Doom and turns out to have a mind of a toddler and wants to do nothing but hug Tony. The second fic .is Steve x Tony. But comes back into their lives. Bucky it jealous of Tony Tony thinks Steve is neglecting their relationship since he is Steve’s boyfriend. In the end, Bucky and Tony end up in bed together and Steve is happy. End game Stuckony. Can you please find me at ao3 Littlewildcat and comment on one of my stories if you find anything or need more info or can’t find anything.  
-/-


	2. Interrogation

“ Holy shit, there are two of them,” Rhodey said breathlessly. They had finally taken the two super soldiers and split them in two cells while the rest of the Avengers were in the control room. 

“ See! I’m not seeing things. There are two of them. I wasn’t making this shit up.” Tony cried out indignantly as the two watch the soldiers pace in their individual rooms from the CCTV feed. 

“ What the hell did you do Tony?” Clint snapped as he rubbed his jaw. Steve had elbowed him as he made an attempt to go after his doppelgänger. 

“ Nothing! I swear! He just strolled in the lab and introduced himself. I couldn’t really ask him any questions because Cap and Grant freaking hate each other and they kept arguing.”

“ No shit, I thought Steve was going to kill him if we let go,” Sam quipped. 

“ Maybe now that they are separated we can get some answers.” Natasha Said.

 

She walked up to the dashboard and pressed the speaker for Grant’s room. 

“ I take it your name is Grant?” Natasha said through the speakers. The feed of the solider stopped pacing and looked right at the camera.

“ What does it matter to you?” It wasn’t rude, but the maliciousness in the tone was palpable. 

“ I’m Tony’s and Steve’s friend and you seem to have quite the interaction with them when my team walked in.”

“ I would never intentionally hurt Tony,” he snapped. “ As for the other asshole, I can’t promise as much.”

Bruce walked up to the speaker and pressed the button to speak. He hadn’t wanted to get involved earlier as he was afraid that it might turn him green. 

“ Can you tell us your name? And maybe a little about yourself?” Bruce asked. As he released the button he turned to Thor who was sitting down always. “ Thor press that blue button right there. It will monitor his vitals to show if he’s lying.”

 

“ What happens if he is a trained liar?” Sam asked.

Bruce shrugged. “ We are about the find out.”

“ My name is Steve Grant Rogers, born in July 4th, 1920. I enlisted in the US army and became a Captain. I later joined Hydra in August of 1946 after the war. My code name is Commander Hydra or Commander for short.”

“ Why did you join Hydra?” Nat asked.

“ They promised to save Bucky. I noticed in this universe he fell off a train. I know this because I have researched everyone of you throughly. Even you. Please tell me, do you rather me call you Natalie or Natasha?”

“ He’s trying to get a rise out of you.” Clint observed. 

Natasha ignored them both, “ What happened to Bucky?”

“ He contracted tuberculosis. They promised a cure if we joined. And they did.”

 

“ What happened after that,”. Bruce implored.

“ We were in and out of cyro after that. And then fully reinstated in 2014.”

“ Why then?” Bruce continued.”

“ The Taskforce, our form of the Avengers had formed.”

 

“ Commander, you do you know Tony?” Rhodes asked next.

The Commander smiled. “ Ahh, I was wondering when I would meet you colonel. Even in my universe you were close to Tony. In my world we called him Director Stark, he was the director of SHIELD and I was in love with him.”  
The last part came out as barely a whisper. 

“ Thor, how are his vitals,” Tony asked

“ He’s not lying.”

Natasha took control of the speaker again. “ Were you two in a relationship.”

The Commander scoffed. “ No. he was much too smart for that, but he knew I loved him. But I sometimes like to think that he loved me as well and in a different life I would have the honor to call him my beloved. Well then again, he probably wouldn’t want me to call him that in public-“

“ When did you fall in love with him.” Tony interrupted. He had to know. The Commander just looked up at the camera, giving a pregnant pause.

 

“ I fell in love with him the first time I saw him. I had ripped off his faceplate on the Iron man suit and I saw the most beautiful man underneath.” He then chuckled, “ I had paused long enough that he hit me with one of his repulsors. I had a bit of trouble fighting after that.” He was blushing heavily now.

“ Why was that?” Clint asked. 

“ Well.... um... I thought he was beautiful and- um.... it was very uncomfortable to move,”

 

Clint turned of the speaker and turned to the rest “So he got a freaking hard on basically.”

Natasha rolled her eyes and Was going back for the speaker when Clint bested her to it, “ Were you two sexually involved?”  
The Commander turned an unhealthy shade of red and a stuttering mess as he tried to answer. 

“Sir, the Commander’s heart rate is dangerously high. I don’t think he’s comfortable to answer that question.” 

“ Thanks, JARVIS” Tony pushed Clint out of the way as Nat swatted the back of Clint’s head. 

 

“Why did you come here?”

 

The Commander seemed to calm down, after hearing Tony’s voice. “ To protect you”

“ From what?”

“ Anything, including my look alike that nearly killed you with his shield.”

“ What about your Tony.”

The Commander stiffened and didn’t answer. Natasha tried again. 

“ What happened to him?”

“ He died.” He said softly. 

“ How?”

He gulped. “ I... I wanted to start a real relationship with him. I was tired of just the brief kisses and the flirting. I wanted to love him and court him properly like he deserved. I asked him to meet me. I was going to tell him I was leaving Hydra for good. I went to his Tower and...” the Commander fell to his knees and began sobbing, covering his face. “ He shot him! My best friend killed the love of my life! He called him a distraction and killed him!”

Natasha turned the speaker off. “ Should we trust him?”

Tony just looked at the crumpled form on the ground. 

 

“ Yes, I think we should.”

 

-/-

“ Do you really think it’s wise to let him cook our food?” Clint whispered.

 

“ Why not? Grant’s cooking smells amazing!” Thor praises.

“ But you know... former Hydra agent?”

Thor just shrugged and Grant walked out of the kitchen with Steve trailing behind him, plates of food stacked high.

“ Ok, so I made fried chicken, mashed potatoes, corn casserole, corn bread and sautéed green beans. . I hope everyone likes it. “ Grant said cheerily as he took his place next to  
Tony  
“ And I made the barbecued pulled pork, coleslaw, carrot soufflé and I have an apple pie in the oven.” Steve said.  
Steve sat in the other side of Tony. They had argued until Nat threatened them both and told them to sit on either side on Tony. Steve then followed Grant into the kitchen and helped cook as he didn’t trust him to prepare the Avengers’ food when he offered./p>

Sam moaned as he took a bite of the chicken,“ This is fucking amazing. I don’t want to eat take out again.”

 

“ Captain, I didn’t know you could cook. This meat is truly amazing” Thor said. 

Steve smiled. “ My mom taught me.”

“ Here, Tony, try some of the chicken. It’s amazing,” Grant said and placed a leg and thigh on his plate. 

Steve’s eyes narrowed. “ Tony, the pork is better. Here you go.” Steve places a healthy amount on his plate. 

Grant glared back at him. “ Really? Because it smells like shit.”

“ I think you are mistaking that smell for the chicken. “

Grant was about to retort when Tony raised his hand. 

“ You two knock it off before we lock you back up again.” But glared at each other one last time and muttered a “ Yes, sir” and went back to eating their meal. 

Tony sighed. This was going to be a long day.  
-/-

 

Thanks for all the support so far. I hope you all continue to support my story. Also please comment as I love to hear your thoughts.


	3. Say Sorry

So Steve and him had always had problems. He would admit that. He would also admit that he was maybe the instigator of most of, not all of them mind you, their fights. It’s not that he wanted to argue with Steve, it was just tempting. But they had simmered down a bit after defeating Thanos and such and were able to work better together. They didn’t argue as much and the need to try and kill one another wasn’t there either. 

Now, Tony wasn’t so sure. He wanted to do nothing more than to kick both Grant and Steve out of the tower through the balcony window and see if they can survive the drop. The two had been arguing non-stop since this morning. And it was a stupid argument. It wasn’t even if Bucky can stay at the Tower instead of the upstate facility. No, it was why they had caught each other sleeping outside of Tony’s room. At this point Steve was accusing Grant of being a creepy stalker while he was accusing Steve of being control freak who wants to monopolize Tony.

That was when the alerted blared overhead. Thank god. Another mission. Tony couldn’t have been more relieved than to hear that. 

“ Sir, it’s the Squadron. They are in Time Square.”

“ Alright JARVIS, prepare my suit.”

“ As you wish.”

And with that Tony sprinted to the losing deck before either super soldier was able to stop him. Maybe he can release some frustration on a bunch of villains. 

-/-

The Squadron really had to come up with a new agenda. The whole world domination thing was getting real old. It was a normal fight, nothing too strenuous. Tony should have been able to dodge that hammer thing that Viking chick Thor knew was swinging around, but he didn’t. And that sent he plummeting toward the asphalt.

“ Tony!” He heard Cap Yell over the Comms. 

 

Instead of hitting the ground, he felt himself collide with something midair. “ Got ya,” Grant said as he swung through the air from a grappling hook. 

 

When they finally reached the ground, Tony noticed two things. One: he was being Carried bridal style. Two: Grant had on his compete Hydra attire. Well, fuck that was going to be a PR disaster.

 

-/-

“ You idiot! Why the hell did you think it was a good idea to go down there with a Hydra shield!”

“ Tony was in trouble! He could have died”

“ He was fine. I had his back.”

“ Then why did he get hit”

The two had been squabbling ever since they had come back from the mission to debrief with Fury. Everyone glared at them, but they seemed oblivious to the many eyes on them.

“ The public will think we are allied with Hydra.”

“ Who cares. Tony was in trouble, we can do damage control later.”

Steve was about to retort when Fury slammed down his hands. 

“ Enough you two. You need to stop arguing like school children and actually work together.”

Grant stood and pointed to Steve, “ Why the fuck would I trust him to take care of Tony when he let his supposed best friend fall off a train!”

Steve stiffened. He slowly stood up and walked out, not even looking at Grant.  
Tony glared at him. “ That was uncalled for.”  
He stood up as well and chased after Steve, before the man did anything stupid. 

-/-

Tony found Steve in his room, sketch pad and pencil in hand. He didn’t even look up when he walked in. He was sitting on his bed with his knees drawn up, acting as a table. His back was leaning against his headboards

“ Hey”

“ Hey,” replied back. 

Tony sat down at the foot of the bed.

“ So...”

Steve sighed. “ I don’t want to talk about it,” he said to his sketch book.

“ Then tell it to me and not your book.”

Steve still didn’t look up.

“ You know it’s not you fault right? Bucky even said so. I even proved it mathematically to you before. I can again if you want me to. It just happened. It was an accident.”

Steve sighed. “ I know that... it’s just that.... I’m was the leader and I was the strategist and I didn’t....”

“ You can’t control everything.”

Steve smiled. “ You try to.”

“ That’s because I’m awesome. Not everyone can be as awesome as me.” Tony smirked.

Steve chuckled. 

“ What are you drawing anyway?”

Steve blushes and stuttered out something. It might have been “ nothing.”

“ Come on Cap, show me.”

Tony launched himself at him and tried to get the book. Steve could easily overpower him, but he always treated Tony like some fragile china doll. 

“ Come on, I wanna see.” Tony whined.

“ Tony be careful, you are going to hurt yourself.”

Tony climbed on top of Cap and squirmed around, pushing down on CAps head at one point, until he got a glimpse of...,

“ Wow, I’m hot!” Tony said as he saw the picture of himself shirtless. It was very detailed.

Steve blushes and spluttered, losing his balance on the bed and toppling over, grabbing Tony securely so he wouldn’t hit the floor. Tony chuckled mischievously and grabbed the loose book, scurry away from Steve’s reach as he looked through the sketches. Strangely enough they were all of Tony: Tony at a gala, Tony in the lab, Tony in the Iron Man suit, Tony... looking up loving at Captain America?

“ You know if I didn’t know better, I would say you have a crush on me.”

Steve didn’t reply.

“ Steve?”

Steve was looking away from him, blush prominent on his face.

“I-I think you should...” he turned away.

Tony dropped the book on the bed and crouched next to him.

“ Hey. I don’t mind.”

“ Tony, you don’t have to pretend.” He snapped and faced him.

“ I’m not. Steve, I really don’t.” Tony leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss on Steve’s lips. He pulled back to assess his reaction. He just stared back at Tony in awe and placed a hand on his lips. Tony smirked.

“ If you want another one, I’m not exactly opposed to it.”

Steve nodded dumbly. 

Tony leaned forward again and kissed him. It was pretty tame on Steve’s end. Almost as if he had never...

“ Fuck! You’ve never kissed before have you?” Tony said frustrated.

Steve looked away ashamed.

“ Shit. It’s not you. It’s just that, you deserve to have a good first kiss and that was shitty. Fuck, I just ruined that for you.”

 

“ I thought it was fine.” He mumbled.

“ You don’t have high standards there Cap. Come here and let me show you a real kiss.”

He threaded his fingers through the blonde locks and forced his head forward and kissed him. He attacked his mouth and used his other hand to brace himself on his shoulders. He licked his bottom lip, earning a surprised gasp and thrusted his tongue inside. He mapped out the inside and encouraged Steves own velvety appendage to play. He grabbed Steve’s hands that he saw failing in his periphery, as if he was unsure what to do with them, on his ass and encouraged him to squeeze it. 

 

“ Yeah, just like that, baby,” he moaned when Steve gave an experimental grasp. 

“ Damn, I wanted to be the one to kiss him first,” They separated quickly and looked at Grant leaning on the door frame.

“ What the hell are you doing here?” Steve growled as he draped a possessive arm over Tony’s waist.

“ I just want to apologize. I was an ass back there. That was uncalled for.”

Steve nodded. “Ok, thanks for apologizing. You can leave now please.”

Grant chuckled. “ You know, I can show you a good time Tony.” He walked over and deposited himself next to the couple on the floor. 

“ It’s unnecessary.” Steve snapped.

Grant went behind Tony and licked a dirty stripe up his neck and nipped behind his ear. “ I can have you screaming my name in seconds.”

“ Oh god, “ Tony moaned. Steve glared at Grant. 

“ Well I’m a fast learner. I’m pretty sure I can Have him begging underneath me.”

“ You seem so confident for a virgin. I mean anyone with any experience would be able to kiss properly. Well can you...”

Tony sighed and rested his head on Caps shoulder as the two started to bicker in how they were better in bed. He really could give a shit who was better. Right now he just settle for a measly hand job for his hard on.

Fucking idiots.

-/-

Hi. It’s been a while since I’ve updated. Please leave Your comments, I love hearing from you. Also please read my other fic The (Not So Little) Mermaid.


	4. Teamwork

“ They have been pretty chummy lately.” Clint said as he, Nat and Tony looked at the class conference room from their spot in front of theTV. The two were dressed quite similarly, khakis and plaid shirts. The only difference was that Grant wore red while Steve wore blue.

“ Well I’m fine as long as the bitching has stopped.” Tony grumbled. He was tired off the pissing contest between the two. 

“ They seem to be planning something. The two hate each other why would they get along now?” Nat mused as Grant seemed to be making wild gestures with his hands. Steve just looked at him and nodded as if he were agreeing with something.

 

“Has Grant agreed to let Bucky back?”  
Tony looked up to see Sam coming over to the couch to deposit himself on rather ungracefully.  
“ I was talking to him yesterday on the phone and he was curious.”

Tony sighed. “ I don’t know. Grant is afraid he will snap his neck if he sees him. He is still-“

“ Recovering?” Clint supplied 

Tony nodded. 

“ How they get so friendly over night? Wasn’t Cap just threatening to throw Grant off the balcony the other day for eating his breakfast burrito?” Sam asked as he ignored the TV and saw the two interact amicably. 

 

“ I don’t know, but something is up. “ Nat said.

“ Well whatever it is, I’m fine as long as they stop fucking bitching. “ Tony said as he directed his attention to the TV. What could go wrong with them getting along?

-/-

 

“STARK! Wake up!”

“ Jesus fuck! I’m awake! I’m awake!” Tony shouted as he tried to shake the cold water from his body that was doused on him.  
He looked up and saw-

“ Grant what the-“

“ Get dress and Report immediately to the gym now.” He snapped in what sounded much like Steve’s ‘I’m-Captain-America, Don’t- you-dare- disobey” voice.

Tony just nodded and scurried along as he saw the pitcher of water in his hand was still half way full.

-/-

“ What the fuck is this” Clint mumbled as he tried to rub the sleep from his eye, “ Not even SHEILD woke me up this early.” It was 4 in the morning and he was understandably grumpy.

Sam, Bruce, Thor, Natasha, Tony and Clint were all in the gym. They were haphazardly dressed and all look as if they were trying to still wake up.

“ Attention” Steve called. He was in his training uniform. Next to him was Grant, similarly dressed. 

The confused Avengers all turned to them.

“ It has come to out attention that we can improve as a team. Lately our teamwork and fighting has become sloppy. We can’t afford that in the field as many lives depend on us.” Steve said.

 

“ As such, we believe that we need to increase our training to meet the demands of our jobs. We will be meeting three times a week until we see some improvement. Are we clear?” Grant snapped.

Tony raised his hand. This was nuts. Grant sighed. “ Yes, Tony?”

“ Is this mandatory.” The two blondes glared at him. He gulped as that was answer enough.

-/-

 

“ What the fuck was that?! I can’t even feel my legs.” Sam whined from his spot in the couch. After training until 3 pm, the team was dismissed and they dragged themselves to the common area.

“ The Captain And Commander we’re indeed rigorous in their training today. Even as a god, I felt strain of their regimen.”

Bruce Was currently passing around ice packs from a large mixing bowl. 

“ They definitely didn’t hold back. Steve threw me against a freaking wall. “ Natasha complained as she paced an ice pack on her shoulder.

“ What the hell is their problem. What the fuck did you do to them Stark?” Clint snapped. His foul mood wasn’t unjustified. He was black and blue and was sore as hell. The Commander has sparred with him and didn’t hold back his punches and when Clint decided to get testy, he got literally beaten into submission. So yeah, he was allowed to be a little ticked off.

“ Me?!,” Tony cried out indignantly, “ What makes you think I had anything to do with this?”

 

“ Well is was just yesterday they were fighting for for you attention and all of a sudden they team up and take out their frustration on us. Do you see the correlation there?”

“ I did not do anything to make them do this. I got my ass kicked today just like everyone else.”

“ Maybe you can garner us a favor. Turn a trick with them, maybe they will take it easy on us next time or better yet not do this at all. Ow! Nat what was that for.” Clint cried out as he rubbed the arm that Natasha punched.

“Ignore him. He’s an idiot.” Natasha said.

“ Don’t worry. That was exactly what I was going to do anyway.”

“ Hey it may work, they’ve been giving Stark goo goo eyes up til now. He just needs to spread his legs and- OW! Nat that hurts!”

“ But it makes you wonder what changed all of a sudden. I mean they were at each other’s throats not too long ago. And now they are like the best of friends. Something just smells fishy here.” Sam mused. 

Everyone nodded. It was strange that the two had a sudden change of heart and were more amicable toward one another. 

 

Tony sighed. He feels like he has been doing that a lot lately. “ I don’t know what their deal is but I hope I don’t have to do another push up anytime soon.”

The rest of the Avengers groaned in agreement. 

 

-/- 

The strange truce between the two blondes continued for the rest of the week. They held meetings, asked each other for advice and crates workout regimens together. They hadn’t argued once since that little debacle with the Commander rushing toward the Avenger’s fight with his Hydra Shield. It was kind of odd. Tony was happy they weren’t fighting but two Caps was just too much to handle. Too much bosssyiness and too much ordering around. He was going to solve this once and for all.  
-/-  
Thanks for Reading so far. Been busy and I have been able to update as much as I like. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I can’t wait to hear your comments:)


	5. Confrontation

“ Again Stark, you don’t have to even do anything. You can be like a dead lay. Just lay back or bend over and let them- ow! Damn it Nat! You don’t have to punch me.”

“ Well if you stop being an idiot, then maybe I won’t punch you.”

“ Hey, I’m desperate here. I’m tired of getting my ass handed to me. It’s been three weeks already and it hasn’t gotten any better. “

“ Clint is right,” Sam piped up as he took an ice pack from Bruce and placed it over his eye. “ Maybe Tony Just needs to sleep with them.”

“ Woah, woah, now. Don’t I get a say? I mean it’s me that’s going to have to do this?” Tony said, affronted.

“ You are a well known playboy with his sexual history carefully and explicitly documented on the Internet. One more bang is not going to hurt you.” Sam said. 

“ Yeah it is. These two are super soldiers. What happens if they can do a few more rounds than the average guy because of their stamina, do you know how sore my-“

“ Do we really have to talk about this,” Bruce griped, “ They could just honestly want us to get better. I mean the team can always improve.”

“ No, friend Bruce, I think Hawkeye May have a point. The Captain has always been fond of Tony.” Thor pitched in.

“ See, even the god agrees. And the only reason Banner is agreeing with Nat is because he doesn’t want to sleep on the couch tonight.”

Nat just rolled her eyes as Bruce blushed.

 

“ But it just hasn’t been at training, they have been jerks everywhere. When I went to go ask for him to pass me the milk, he told me to, and these are his words “ go get it your freaking self.’ They have been total jerks. Something is up.” Sam said. 

“ Whatever, I think you are all idiots. I’m turning in. ‘Nite.” Tony groused.

 

-/-

So he was actually really tired, but he needed to check something first: Why The geriatric assholes were being such dicks. Steve could be a prick when he wanted to be and he could only assume that Grant wasn’t any better but this was ridiculous. 

 

He walked down the corridor and went passed his room to Steve’s. It was closed when he got there. “ JARVIS is Steve in his room?”

 

“ Yes sir he is. Would you like access?”

“ Open it up.”

“ As you wish.”

The door opened and he saw Steve in the middle of the room shirtless. The super soldier turned around at the noise of the door opening and yelped in surprise. He hurried and covered his chest with a shirt that was lying on his bed.

“ Tony what are you doing here.”

“ What do you mean? Wouldn’t you want to know why your teammate was acting like a total dick for the past couple of weeks with training? “

 

Steve looked affronted and opened his mouth to retort. But Tony was faster.

“ Let me see, is it because I offended you somehow? Did I not kiss up enough to you this time around? What is is spangles?”

“ Tony, what do you want? You are being an ass right now,” Steve growled.

Tony walked up to him until they were almost chest to chest. 

“ You were being an ass first.” 

Steve glared.

“ So what is it? Why are you being such a prick?”

Steve shifted oddly. Tony looked at him strangely and looked downward. 

“ Are you-?”

“ No,” Steve squeaked.

 

Tony raises an eyebrow. “ I think that tent in your pants says otherwise. You’re hard.”

Steve blushed and look away, trying to cross his legs to hide his growing erection.

 

“ I can help.” Tony said as he dropped to his knees. Maybe he can get some answers out of Steve this way. 

“ Wait-? What!” Steve spluttered and he saw Tony reach for his fly. Maybe that idiot archer was on to something. 

“ Am I missing something?” Tiny turned around and saw Grant enter the room.

“ Why are you here?”

“ I can ask the same of you”

“ You were fighting with Steve not too long ago.”

Grant shrugged. “ Things change. So is this a private party” Grant motioned to them with his hand.

“ T-there’s no party,” Steve stammers our. 

Tony stands up. “ Do you mind telling me what the fuck is going on? Why you two are so chummy all of the sudden and why are you two being such fucking jerks?”

Grant sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “ Steve should I tell him?”

Steve looked down as if he got caught doing something wrong. 

Grant sighed again and sat on the bed. “ Tony, I... we... have been a little on edge lately. It’s not your fault. It’s on us. We...” Grant groaned as if it pained him to explain.

“ Well? What?”

“ We like you.” Steve spluttered out.

“ Come again?”

Steve Blushed heavily and looked away. 

“ We like you,” Grant continued. “ we just have been feeling frustrated that’s all. You are always so busy and... we might have gone overboard. Don’t worry we will fix it.”

 

“ Do you like like me as a teammate or like me as you want to fuck?” Both blushed and turned away. Tony guesses that was the answer.

“ Well I guess there is no helping it. “ Tony went back down to his knees.

Before Steve could say anything Tony mouthed the front of his uniform. Steve squealed. 

“ Easy there big boy.”

 

“ Tony you- “

“ I’m doing this because I want to now come on.” He licked the cloth and nuzzled it lovingly. He undid the button and-

“ What the fuck?! Why is the zipper not working?”

“ Let me get it.” Grant jumped up and was trying to pull down the zipper for Steve. 

“ It’s not going down.” Steve whined. 

“ It’s stuck”

“ No shit Commander Obvious. It didn’t work when I tried pulling it down. “

 

Grant just ripped it open when it seemed like the zipper wasn’t giving away.

“ There we go. Don’t worry, I’ll play with you too baby,” Tony said to Grants cock, giving it a loving touch before turning back to Steve and fondeling Grants growing erection. 

Tony pulled out the large erection and palmed it before kissing the tip. Steve whimpered and shifted his feet. Tony quickly swallowed him to the root. 

“ Oh-oh god Tony!”

“ Avengers! Loki has been spotted in Central Park.”

“ Fuck!” Tony snarled as the two super soldiers groaned miserably. Reindeer games was so going to pay. 

-/- 

So apparently Not So Jolly small giant didn’t really want to fight. Well at least not with the Avengers. When they all landed in Central Park, he had glared at them and then demanded Thor to explain himself. 

 

Everyone had been stupefied to say the least as Loki glared at a sheepish looking Thor. He had his arms crossed at his chest and was tapping his foot irritably as he waited for Thor to answer. However he was never given the chance as he went on a tirade of how he left his bed before morning and never returned his raven ( was that like Asgardian for text?) and He then accused Thor of sleeping around with ‘ Midgardian whores’ ( has he really though? Jane dumped his ass then he has been pretty busy saving the world and all. Then Captain asshole and Commander dickhead have been keeping him busy with workouts).

 

“ Loki, I have been busy. The Avengers have needed-“

 

Loki’s lower lip trembled “ Are you saying that these Midgardians are more important than me? Was it really so hard just to contact me? Was I so disposable that I could be casted off like an old coat?” 

What surprised Tony the most was when Loki started crying and accusing Thor of not loving him. Thor then approached the distressed Loki cautiously and explained again that he had indeed been very busy. That didn’t seem to placate Loki at all and had instead caused him to start to sob and cry out that Thor didn’t have time for him and no lo be loved him. Dumbfounded, Thor invited Loki to come back to the Tower.  
Tony May not like Loki more than the next guy, but he was obviously distraught. And having him cause a scene in Central Park like some cheap drama was not a good idea either. So in the end, they had taken Loki back to the tower and Thor had taken back to his room to talk with him. 

 

Tony Had walked back to his room with the two super soldiers following close behind him. He threw himself on the bed as Steve and Grant looked at him from where the doorway.

Tony patted the area next to him. 

“ Come on lets cuddle for now. I tired and I don’t feel like talking right now.”

 

They quickly scurried over to the bed and nestled themselves around Tony. Tony pulled the blanket up and was asleep in a matter of seconds.  
-/-

Hi! Here is another update. Hope everyone enjoys it!


	6. We Need Therapy

Tony opened a bleary eye and saw Steve, no... Grant, he is pretty sure it’s Grant, sleeping in front of him. It takes him a bit to remember that Steve was also in his bed and why the three of them were in the same bed.   
Oh. That’s right. There was Loki and then they were all just tired and fell into bed together. Fucking Loki. Why did he have to bring his fucking drama with him. He had no idea what Thor saw in him. Yes he was attractive but he came with a shit load of baggage. 

“ Morning beautiful.” Tony’s musing were interrupted by the smiling man in front of him.

“um hi,”

Grant smiled and rolled himself over Tony.   
“ Is that all I get? I ‘hi’?” He smirked as he lowered himself over Tony.

Tony placed his hands on his perfect chest. Oh yes it was definitely perfect. He moved his hands upwards wrapped his arms around Grants neck. 

 

“ I don’t know. Maybe you can convince me to give you something a little more.” Tony said salaciously.

Grant looked up at him with lust filled eyes and began to kiss him. Just like Steve, the kiss was definitely inexperienced. Tony led him and started slow. No use in rushing and scaring him. He let his hands travel downwards until he was at Grants ass and slowly pressed it downward so that their cocks were rubbing against each other. Grant moaned in appreciation. 

Tony was finally going to get some after he doesn’t know how long. He was so excited he could cry. There was nothing hat could screw-

“ Oh fuck!” He cried out. He brought his leg up and tried to grasp it. It was cramping badly. Damn it, this wasn’t the time for this.

Grant looked at him startled. 

“ What the hell is going on- You!” Steve woke up and saw Grant over Tony. He lagged himself at the super soldier, knocking him off the bed. 

“You bastard! You said you wouldn’t hurt him,” he growled as he punched him. Grant yelled something incomprehensible back and began to swing as well.

“ Steve! Grant! Stop!” Tony cried out, but it was no use. 

The two were on their feet now, pummeling each other. 

“ Guys Stop! I’m fine!” Tony went up behind Steve and tried to pull him away in vain. Grant landed a right hook in Steve. He tumbled backward and landed on Tony who cried out in pain from the extra weight on him.

Steve immediately rolled off him and wasat his side with Grant. They both fretted over him, asking if he was alright and if he felt like he was injured anywhere. 

Tony raised himself to a sitting position, gingerly. He glared at them, causing them to whither under his gaze. This bullshit was going to stop now.

-/-

“ Damn what the hell did you two do?” Clint asked as he walked into the kitchen to see a seething Tony sitting as far away on the kitchen table as possible from two forlorned Caps.

“ They are both being assholes as usual.” Tony snapped. He was irritated at Clint. It was just the situation and to be frank he was over it.

 

Steve and Grant both looked up at him like two chastised puppies.

“ Morning,” Bruce walked into the room and walked straight to the fridge to retrieve his fruit cup.

Tony looks up. Now there is an idea. “Bruce bear-“ he started

 

“No”

Tony frowned.” But I didn’t even say anything yet.”

“ yeah, but I know that tone. And I’m just going to say it once again: I’m not that kind of Doctor. I don’t care what it is, I just know it’ll be something out of my field.”

 

“ But, honey,” Tony whined. “ Help me. Pretty please.”

Bruce sighed. If he didn’t address this soon, Tony continue to hound him for help,”What is it.”

 

Tony smiled. “ Well, I want your help with some counseling.”

Bruce groaned. “ I told you before, I don’t have the disposition for it. “

“ But Brucey Bear, I need this. We need this. Steve and Grant are always fighting and you did such a great job with with me and my issues, you need to must help. Think about the team. How can we function as a cohesive super hero team if we can’t stop arguing and attacking one another.” 

Bruce groaned. “ Tony this is couples therapy. I told you before I don’t like people.”

Sam walked in at that moment, “ You both look like shit. What happened to you two last night? Was it because you heard those two morons going at it like rabbits last night? Geez Stark, could you not afford sound proof walls? I will not be able to look at Loki the same way again.” 

Bruce face lit up when he saw Sam. “ Now he is a licensed therapist. “

Sam looked at him confused. “ Yeah I am. That’s what I went to school for. “

Bruce smiled and clapped his hands excitedly. “ And you had rotations right? Was one of them like family or couples therapy?”

“ Yeah... I did both actually.” Sam drawled our slowly, looking a bit uncomfortable with Bruce’s behavior. 

Bruce clap him on the shoulder. “ Great because you are their new therapist.”

-/-

Hi thanks for reading so far. Sorry about the wait, I have been busy. I hope you enjoy this chapter and I look forward to reading your comments. Thanks:)


	7. Therapy Session

“ The purpose of me suggesting Sam is so that I don’t need to be here Tony. He was trained for this kind of work. I am not. That’s why I never wen to school for it.”

“ And he was against me in your little so called ‘Civil War.’ Of course I wouldn’t want to be alone with him. He will always take Steve’s side and will be bias. You need to be here to Monitor and stuff.”

 

Bruce rolled his eyes and Sam just shook his head. They didn’t want to deal with his paranoia now. 

“ Ok Tony. We can keep Bruce here if that makes you feel comfortable.” Bruce rolled his eyes, resigning himself into one of Tony’s therapy sessions, “As you pointed out, it is important to solve any tension within the team, especially among team leaders, so that we can have a stronger and more cohesive team.”

Tony nodded. He can at least agree with that. 

 

“ Ok so since you are the expert, now tell me how do we fix this problem?”

“ Well it won’t be over night and it will take teamwork. And you all have to be honest with me and each other. Usually I would start with one on one sessions, but I get the feeling that you all will protest. Am I correct?”

Tony nodded. Steve and Grant who sat on either side of him nodded as well. Whether it was their own opinion or they just wanted to please Tony and go along with whatever he decided Sam did not know. “ Well that’s fine. We Can have you three have sessions together. “

Tony nodded. “ That’s fine.”

“ Ok, that good. I would like to first discuss what goals you may have and what issues you would like to address.”

Steve and Grant both looked at Tony, obviously hesitant to say anything in. 

Tony sighed. Looks like he was going to have to do all the work as always. “ I’m fuck-“

“ Tony, I’m going to stop you for a sec, please refrain from using inflammatory language as it won’t help with the therapy process and may escalate things.”

“ Fine. I am very upset that I have to deal with this bull-“

“ Tony,” Sam reminded. 

“ - crap. I feel like I’m being smothered and that Steve and Grant don’t trust me to take care of myself. Also, the fighting. They are always fighting. It always “ Tony I’m better” and jabs and insults. And I’m just getting tired of it.”

Sam nodded. “ Ok so I understand that Grants and Steve’s behavior is upsetting you. They have been fighting a lot and you feel like it’s getting out of control.”

Tony nodded.

“ So, I am going to ask Grant what he thinks of this. Please try not to interrupt. Ok? Grant how do you feel from what Tony is telling you?”

 

“ I think I am better than this dipshit. I don try to hurt him and the minute I start to get intimate he decides to freaking clock me. And you know what is the worst part? We had agreed to stop fighting before this but he had to get all ticked off because Tony wants me more.”

Tony looks at him perplexed. “‘Want you more?’ This isn’t a competition. That’s the exact thing I’m tired of.”

“ Grant, remember Tony can get hurt. The same goes for you Steve. You both are super soldiers and-“

“ I know what I’m capable of” Steve interrupted.

“ Yeah you do. That’s why you almost killed-“

“You want to bring that up? Huh? How about HYDRA? I’m pretty sure you did some shitty things with them. Want to go down that path? At least I do what is right and protect the innocent unlike yourself”

“ Really? So-“

“ Both of you enough!” Sam snapped. “ To be honest I’m surprised that Tony is willing to put up with your bullshit. Bruce explained to me that you almost hurt Tony this morning. And Grant I have already asked Loki his opinion. And yes I know it’s Loki, but the man can be very honest when Thor promises to take him shopping. I stress that you be very transparent with your potential partner. Do you want to tell Tony or should I? Because you need to stop antagonizing Steve. You have messed up in the past and are no better then Steve. “

Grant glared at Sam. 

Tony looked at Grant. “ Grant, what is he talking about?”

 

Grant didn’t turn to look at him.

 

“ Grant you need to tell him. He has the right to know. And Steve I swear to god. Keep your mouth shut. “

 

Grant sighed. “ The Tony from my world... I... i. Hurt him. I was assigned to capture and gather intel regarding certain weapons....” Grant closed his eyes and hung his head before looking at Tony briefly before turning back to Sam “ I am the reason why he had his arc reactor. Is that what Loki told you? Is that what you want to know?”

“ Yes. And he also told me that you not Steve wouldn’t intentionally hurt Tony even though you both had before.  
I wanted you to mention this as I want Tony to be aware of your past. He has the right to know no matter how terrible.”

Grant hung his head and covered his face with his hands. He just nodded. 

 

“ This just shows that neither of you are better than the other and that here are some issues that we need to work on. But you both love Tony from what I am seeing. Let that be something you both can agree on. I’ll be honest and I’ve never done a threesome type couple but since Tony wants you both here, I can only imagine he wants to continue a relationship where the both of you are included.”

Tony threw and arm around Grant and have him a kiss on the head when he heard what seems like a muffled sob. 

“ So, I have to cut this session short because I actually was supposed to meet my mom today, but I would like you guys to work on some things before we meet again, if you guys want. Grant and Steve I want you two to come up with a date night for Tony. You two are to work together on this. I also would like you guys to use reflective listening. People often focus on the point they want to get across and forget to listen to their partner. When you guys argue, because it’s going to happen and it’s fine it just a way of communicating, I want you to restate that your partner is stating and acknowledge them before making your point. This way you are listening to them, ok?”

They all nodded and walked back to their room with much to think about .

 

-/-  
Thanks for reading! I hope everyone likes the update. I’m looking forward to reading your comments.


	8. A Surprise

“ So, How is paradise with two super soldiers?”

Tony glared at Rhodey. The asshole pretty much knew how it was going. He just wanted to provoke him. Tony took a deep breath and counted to three. He wasn’t going to give in to his anger today.

“ Come on is it really that bad?”

Tony gave him a pointed look.

“ Really? Do I need to straighten them out for you? You know I will.” 

 

“ Do we need to talk about them when we are hanging out honeybear? This is like the first time in two weeks that the three of us are actually able to have lunch together.” Tony whined. Pepper had invited Tony to have lunch with her and Rhodey at their favorite Italian place a few blocks from the Tower. Pepper probably sensed that he needed a break from the Tower and two residents in particular. 

 

“ Well it’s pretty obvious that they have upsetted you. I don’t want them to hurt You Tony. You’ve been through more than enough pain in your life time.”

Tony smiled.

“ Pep, you better be careful or I’m Commandeer your boyfriend away.” 

Pepper rolled her eyes. 

“ Tony, are you sure you want to get into a relationship with the two of them? I mean look what Steve did to you.” Pepper asked. 

 

“ I know, but I... I feel it’s harder without him... them. It’s hard to explain.” 

Pepper gave him a small smile. “ Whatever you decide, I just want you to know that I support you.” Tony smiled. He didn’t know what he would do without Pepper or Rhodey.

-/-

The elevator doors opened and Tony stepped into the penthouse. It was great to see Rhodey again, but he needed some rest especially after being emotionally drained from the therapy session. He continued to make his way to his bedroom until he saw both Steve and Grant sitting in the common area. They both jumped up when they saw Tony.

Grant stepped forward, smiling. “ Tony, Steve and I have a surprise for you.”

-/-  
Sorry about the short update. Wanted to get something in before Christmas. Looking forward to your comments:)


	9. Getting Closer

“ I don’t feel comfortable doing this.” Steve mumbled.

Tony Rolled his eyes and sighed. “ It’s really not that bad.”

“ I have to agree with Steve on this Tony. It’s probably not the best idea. We can do something else. I mean, we don’t mind lying for it.”

Tony turned to the two of them, “ For Christ’s sake it’s just a god damn couples massage. So yes we have to get naked. It’s not a big deal. If you two didn’t want to do it why order it in the first place?” 

 

Grant looks down sheepishly. “ We really didn’t read that far...”

Tony pinched the bridge of his nose. The two idiots had surprised Tony with a getaway trip for the week at a resort and spa in Lake Placid. They had ordered almost everything of the spa and activities package as well as the luxury suite. Tony knew Steve got paid well from Shield in addition to his backpay from the Army but he still didn’t know how he could afford this place especially on such short notice. 

“ If you two don’t want to do it, it’s fine. But I am doing it.” Tony turned heel and began to walk away with two disgruntled super soldiers following him. 

 

-/-

Steve and Grant looked uncomfortable in their clothes, shifting nervously from foot to foot. One of the massage therapists had led them to a private room where three tables were set up with blankets on top of them. 

Tony took off his clothes. He heard a choked noise from behind him. He turned his head with a raised eyebrow.

The two idiots were both red in the face. Tony rolled his eyes and and positioned himself on the table. 

-/-

In the end, both Grant and Steve decided to take off everything but their boxers and sat down in the table with the blankets just wrapped around them. 

 

The door opens and three massage therapists came walking. The first one was a perky blonde woman, “ Hi! My name is Sarah and these two fine gentlemen are Sam and Nick.”

The two men, one a tall, muscular brunette and a other willowy blonde. Tony wanted to scoff at the names of the two men. Even away from work he was followed by people named after Shield agents. 

Steve and Grant looked at the therapists wide-eyed. 

Sarah clapped her hands happily,” Ok, just lie on your stomachs and we shall get started.”

-/-

“ You are very stiff. Is this your first massage? Just tell me if an when you become uncomfortable and I’ll just touch your in a different area.” Sam told Grant. Tony saw him gulp and nod his head and Sam began to work on his shoulders. Steve wasn’t daring any better. The two wimps. It was a massage not a killer robot or Loki. 

“ You look a lot like the engineer. You know that Tony Stark guy” Sarah rambled. Tony moaned appreciatively as she kneaded a particular knotted area in his left shoulder. 

 

Tony gave her a flirtatious smile. “ Well I’m going to tell you a little secret,” he whispered, “ Maybe I am.”

She looked at him in awe. “Really?! Oh my god, I’m a big fan. You are the the reason why I went to engineering school.”

“ Really then why this job then “

“ It was a six month program and it’s helping me pay for school. I usually come here on breaks on such.”

“ What school are you going to?”

“ Cornell.”

“ That’s quite a drive.”

“ It is but it’ll be worth it in the end. I only have one more year.”

Tony smiled. “ I’ll leave you my card. If you need a job, I hear SI has a good internship program.”

 

Sarah squealed in delight and started rambling on, Tony joining in.

Steve scoffed loudly. Tony turned to him and saw his expression. He also turned to Grant and saw his expression. They were jealous, really?

“ I thought you look familiar. You do look a lot like Captain America now that I really take a good look at you.” Sam said.

“ That is were you are wrong my friend,” Tony interjected, “ He does look familiar. They both do. Ever heard of Alice In Wonderland? This is Tweedle-Dee and his brother Tweedle-Dumb.”

 

They all laughed Except for two very disgruntled super soldiers.

-/-

Tony was happily humming along, comfortable in his bathrobe, as he walked back to their room. After their massage, they had all gotten pedicures and manicures which had both creeped out the super soldiers as they had no idea what they were. After the mani/pedi the super soldiers had decided to go to the gym. Tony decided to stay behind at the spa and get a facial. 

He waltzed into the room and headed straight to the bathroom. He had been looking forward to trying that jacuzzi bath tub. He undid the sash to his robe and let it fall. He turned on the water and the thrusters and jumped in when it was a decent height. He floated for around for a bit, letting the little jets push him this way and that way in the water. Tony held his breath and flipped over for a quick dive. 

This vacation wasn’t bad so far. It’s actually has been pretty fun. It was good that those two idiots weren’t fighting. He hates it when they fight. 

Tony felt two arms envelop him and suddenly break him through the surface. 

“ Tony are you alright?” Steve was holding him closely, still in his workout clothes.

“ I’m calling 911.” Grant had his phone out, not to far away from the tub. 

Tony spluttered and tried to reach for Grant.

“ Grant hang up.”

“ What!? You almost drowned.”

“ No I did not. I purposely dove under. Now hang up.”

Grant hung up and put he phone and placed it on the sink counter.

“ Why were you under?”

Tony rolled his eyes,” I was trying to relax and I felt like going under. It’s not a big deal.”

“ Tony you scared us to death.”

 

Tony sighed. “ What are you going to babysit me now whenever I’m in the bathroom?”

Tony shifted and that was when they seems to realize Tony’s lack of clothing. They both blushed and looked away. Tony smirked. 

“ Well I can always reward you two for your heroic behaviors.”

“ T-that won’t be necessary,” Steve stammered as he tries to move away. Tony held onto him. 

“ Steve, come on. Do you even want me?”

Steve looked down at him. “ How can you say that? Of course I want you. It’s just that I don’t want to pressure you. Neither does Grant. We want to do this right.”

 

Tony gave him a chaste kiss. “ You two go wit for me back on the bed. I want to you two to show me how much you want me.” 

 

They both blushed and nodded before scurrying out of the room, closing the door behind them. Tony chuckled, this was going to be fun. 

 

-/-

Hi everyone. Here is the next chapter :)


	10. First Times

Tony rolled his shoulders and readjusted his robe. It was show time. He opened the door and walked out into the bedroom. Steve and Grant were still dressed and in the bed. They looked up at him with wide eyes. Tony smirked.

“ Don’t Get up.”

Tony undid the time of his robe and let it slip down his shoulders and off of his body. He stalked toward the bed and crawled up the bed to where they were. 

“ lean up against the headboard.” Tony Commanded.

 

They both nodded and obeyed.

Tony nestled himself between Steve’s legs and mouthed at the already obvious erection. Steve groaned. Tony reaches out a hand and began to rub Grants erection. He stiffened under the touch and began to relax. 

Tony peppered kisses on his groin and licked a strip on the front of the sweat pants. Tony withdrew his hand from Grant and pulled down the front of Steve sweatpants and underwear to pull out his erection.

Tony looked at them both, “ Now don’t get jealous ok? Both of you will have your time with me. How’s your guys experience?”

They both blushed and looked away. There was his answer. 

“ That’s fine. I’m going to do Steve first ok? Grant you can keep touching me if you want.”

Tony tucked his head and began to kiss Steve’s length. He lapped at Iran’s began to fondle his balls. He swallowed his length and began to bob his head. Steve began to softly pant and card his hands through his hair. 

Tony felt Grant move from his spot and suddenly felt hands rubbing up and down his sides. 

“ Tony...” Steve gasped. He moved up his ministrations twirling his tongue around the head of Steve’s cock. He released in his mouth not too long after that. 

He turned around to began Grants turn. “ Ok. Now open you legs just like that.”

 

Tony nestled himself in the V of Grants legs and began to give him the same service. He doesn’t last as long as Steve. 

Both soldiers were panting loudly now. Tony smiled. “ Now. For the fun part.” Tony tugged at Grants shirt and he pulled it over his head to discard it to the side. Steve copied. “ You can both penetrate-“

“No!” They both snapped.

“ Oh, come on. It’ll be fun. “ Tony whined.

“ You’ll get hurt.” Steve said. 

“ It’s defiantly doable. We just have to take it slow.” Tony continued to plead. 

“ Tony, the answer is still no.” Grant repeated.  
Tony rolled his eyes. 

 

“ Fine then. No super fun time. “

 

He pushed Grant down and began to straddle him. 

“ Now, you usually have to prep to before you do anal, but I have already done that.” Tony smirked. Grant blushed at that.

He grasped Grants erection behind him and rubbed it against his hole. “ This is here you are going to be going.” Grant groaned and threw his head back. Tony places a soft kiss on his lips.   
“Let me grab some lube. I’ll be right back. In the meantime you two can get rid of the rest of your clothes.”

Tony hopped off of the bed and went back to his robe to retrieve the bottle of lube. When he turned around they were both undressed and waiting for him. Tony smirked, this was going to be fun.

-/-

Grant had settled himself against the head of the bed and watched as Tony lubed his cock and and was already lining it up with his backside. He carefully lowered himself. He was a lot bigger that he could have imagined. He closed his eyes in concentration and kept slowly lowering himself until he was fully seated. Grant was panting heavily, eyes half way lidded. 

Tony reaches for Grants hands and had them placed on his hips as he reached forward and kissed his lips. He Flicked his tongue against his lips, wanting a soft gasp. He slipped his tongue in and began to trace the inside of his mouth. He tried to play with the velvety appendage opposite from his own but it was clumsy and uncoordinated. Despite this, it was adorable. 

Tony pulled back and placed his own hands on Grants stomach. He can see Steve out of the corner of his eye, moving behind him and and grasping his waist. Tony began to move. He rose a little ways and fell back down, tearing the movement. Grant gasped when Tony went back to being fully seated in his lap. 

Tony repeated the movement again, this time coming up a little higher. He was soon riding him, moving up and down giving himself additional leverage from having his hands on Grants stomach. He felt Steve behind him holding him and placing sloppy kisses on his spine. 

“Oh! Oh god!” Grant muttered. He gripped Tony’s hips tighter, trying to move him along faster. Grant began to moan loudly.

“ Come one Grant. Give it to me.” Tony panted. That was when he get a sharp thrust from below him. If Steve hadn’t been there to hold him and if Grant hadn’t had him in a bruising hold, he probably would have been flying off. 

Tony screamed as he felt that thrust hit is prostate. “ Like that! Just like that!”

Grant began to thrust harder and Steve began to bite into Tony as he screamed in pleasure. Grant clenched his teeth and grunted at every thrust he delivered into Tony. He get Steve begin to hump his backside. 

“ Harder! Harder!” Tony pleaded.

Grant was happy to oblige. Tony came with a silent scream and went limp in the arms holding him. Grant continued to assault his limp body until he came with a groan. Steve came on his back, dropping his head forward in Tony’s shoulder. Tony lifted his head and smiled, “ It’s your turn Steve.”

-/-

Tony was to tired to try and ride Steve so he laid boneless over Grant. 

“ Are you comfortable?” He asked him. The super soldier just nodded and held him. 

“ Are you sure this is alright? I mean I don’t want to hurt you.” Steve asked, voice laced with concern. 

 

“ Just stick it in me and fuck me. And you shut up.” Tony snapped as Grant looked like he was about to say something. “ If something other how tight my ass is or how lucky you are to be fucking me come out of your mouth, you both will be sleeping else where tonight. I don’t care if you paid for this hotel, you will be sleeping right next to the resident stray cat outside. And Rogers you better not treat me like some piece of china. I want you to thrust in and ride me hard. Ride me like your life depends on it.”

Both super soldiers closed their mouths after that, not wanting to see if Tony would really do that. Steve aligned himself with Tony’s hole and thrusted in. As per Tony’s instructions in set a fast pace, causing him to rub roughly on Grants groin. 

“ Fuck...fuck... fuck! S- so good Steve. Keep it going.” Tony cursed between kisses with Grant. Steve leaned forward and began to kiss his neck. Tony broke his kiss with Grant and turned his head to kiss Steve. It was all teeth and Tongue and Steve accidentally bit Tony, but it was like a masterpiece to him. 

“ Come on. Faster. I know that super serum in good for something.”

The bed began to move and the headboard hit violently against the all. Steve bit down on Tony’s shoulder as he came, yielding a Yelp from Tony. Grant just grunted as he jerked himself quickly to completion. 

 

Tony felt Steve’s erection slowly grow hard again inside of him as well the Grants erection come back to life below him. 

Tony smiled and looks between the two super soldiers, “ We really should make a sex tape.”

The two soldiers grunted in disapproval.

-/-

The Avengers war has they saw Steve and Grant walk through the common area. They greeted them happily and smiled in a way that was too happy. They then saw Tony walking behind them slowly and then settling himself down gingery on the couch. 

“ Oh my god! You guys fucked!” Clint blurted out.

Tony threw him and glare and turned on the TV. 

 

-/-

Hi everyone! Thanks for your support so far! I wanted to make sure to update one last chapter before the new year tomorrow! Happy New Years Eve and I’m looking forward to easing your comments.


	11. A Short Session

“ So do we all know why we are here?” Sam asked the three battered and bruised people who were adjusting the ice packs over their bodies.

 

They all groaned and looked away. “ You guys wanted me to do these sessions for a reason. Now. Tell me what the hell happened.”

Tony glared at the two super soldiers, “ Aren’t you two going to explain yourself. You two are the reason why I’m covered in bruises.”

 

Steve and Grant were looking in opposite directions, not looking at each other. 

Tony sighed. “ Well to put it simply, these two bas-“

“ Language,” Sam reminded

“ - jerks decide to get jealous because Bucky decides to show up when they were on their morning run and wanted to spar with me.” He re-adjusted the ice pack on his nose. 

 

“ You never spar with us. How could we know he wasn’t taking advantage of you. “ Steve growled.

 

“ Because you two think that I’m going to break if you two try to spar with me. Bucky on the other hand will give me a challenge.”

“ Then why was he making a pass at you?” Grant asked.

“ What pass?”

“ He said you look good on your back”

“ Really? We always say stuff like that to one another. It’s just friendly banter.”

“ So, Steve, Grant , you don’t like Tony’s perceived flirting?”

“ Yes.” They said in unison.

“ I understand that. And Tony I need you to understand that this behavior upsets them. So I need you to try and Tone it down a bit. Grant, Steve you cant just beat up someone just because they were having a friendly banter with Tony and especially when you don’t know all the details. You broke Bucky’s nose and leg.”

Grant huffed. “ The serum will help him with that. “

 

“ Tony has a bloody nose.” Steve tried.

 

“ Because I had accidentally hit him in the head with my face when you two surprised us.”

Both huffed. 

The alarm blared overhead.

 

Sam sighed. “ I guess this is the end of our sessions”

They quickly filed out the door and prepared for the impending battle.

-/-  
Thanks for the support so far. I’m looking forward to your comments.


	12. A Quickie

“ Ahh...ahhh. Oh... god... Hurry Grant.” Tony whined as Grant continued the thrust into him. He has already came three and was a little too sore to be wanting a fourth time.   
He didn’t really want to do this. But they were so insistent and it was one against two very persuasive puppy-eyes super soldiers.Grant had a bruising grip on his hips as he continued to thrust forward. Tony could hear him grunting and the sound of his dog tags jingling. 

“Grant,” Steve growled, “ Hurry up. We don’t have much time.”

Tony was surprised that no one went looking for them as they were supposed to be on the debriefing meeting, but the two soldiers wanted to take a detour. 

“ I didn’t rush you when you had your turn,” Grant snapped. Tony remembered how Steve had basically thrusted into him with minimal prep, holding him against the wall with his legs and arms wrapped around him. He had thrusted into him quickly with a hand in his hair pulling his head back as he attacked his throat. Grant was different though. He rather have Tony leaning over a table as he thrusted into him with said table roughly moving against the wall with each delivered thrust. 

Grant suddenly leaned forward and bit Tony’s shoulder roughly as he released into the condom. Grant tried to reach around to bring Tony to completion but he slapped his hand. “ I’m too sore right now to come. It would probably hurt.”

Grant just nodded and pulled out, quickly fixing his pants. 

Tony hurriedly followed suit. He might have done this when he was younger but he didn’t want to get caught by his teammates. 

Steve came over and Smoothed our Tony’s rumpled hair. 

“ Can we do this again? Maybe later tonight you think?” Steve asked quietly. 

Tony smiled. “ Haven’t had enough of me today?”

Grant scoffed. “ You are the most addicting drug sugar. We are never going to get enough of you.” He came over and gave Tony a small kiss to his temple.

They walked out the door and saw Nat leaning against the opposite wall. She rolled he eyes and flicked her hair back. “ Come on. We want to go home. What took you saw long.”

Steve and Grant blushed and looked away. Tony smirked. “ There’s two of them Nat, it takes twice as long.”

Nat gave him an indifferent look and walked down the hall to where the Quinjet was. The trio followed not to far behind.

-/-  
Hi!  
Another short update. Thanks for reading so far and I look forward to your comments. :)


	13. Explaining

“ Oh my god. Oh my god.” Steve and Grant chanted as they both paced inside Tony’s room. The minute they had touched down, they Ran out off the Quinjet and into Tony’s room. The rest of the Avengers looked at him questioningly. He just rolled his eyes and followed after them.

“ Wild you two calm down? What’s the matter with you?”

“Jesus Christ. Gold almighty. This is abnormal. This is not right.” Steve mumbled.

 

Tony gave him a questioning look. They were finally back in Tony’s room where the could have some more fun and this is when they decided to have a meltdown. Like really? Is this what they were going to have a panic attack about? After all the shit they have been through in their lives they chose this?

“ What do you mean by that Steve,” he asked slowly. Grant had now taken to the bed, head between his knees with his hands firmly gripping his hair. He was whimpering pitifully.

Steve looked scattered, a far cry from the master strategist.

“ Oh my god. What do you think they are going to think?”

Tony felt himself getting angry. 

“ Are you fucking shitting me right now? Now you start to spout this homophobic shit? After you already fucked me?”

Steve gave him a dazed look, like a deer caught in the headlights. “ What?” He asked softly.

“ What now that Nat undoubtedly heard us fucking with him up my ass, you start having second thoughts. You know what? Fuck you.” Tony felt the tears started to stream down his face. Of course Steve wouldn’t want to be with him or his alternate universe counterpart. Because he was a fuck up always had been. 

Tony felt someone grab his arm and pull him toward a muscular chest. He began to struggle. “ Get off me you prick,” He snarled.

Steve turned Tony to look at him, man handling him with ease. He looked perplexed. “No. No, I don’t think that. I love you.” Grant was at their Side now looking confused as well. 

“ We don’t think like that doll,” Grant whispered as he rubbed a hand a crossed Tony’s back.

“ Then why all this bullshit, huh?”

Steve sighed and tried to place a kiss on Tony’s cheek, who evaded it. “ we just don’t want the team to think we are neglecting them. I mean we ditched the meeting. I don’t want them to think you know that I’m going to...” he flushed.

“ He means that we are embarrassed babe. Not by you. By the fact that we got caught. And you know...”

Tony eyes them both. “ So this little stunt is because we got caught? Big deal.”

 

“ We don’t want to make the team think we are inadequate.”

“ Trust me my ass thinks different.”

They all huffed out a laugh. Steve bent down to kiss Tony, who allowed it this time. “No one is going to think less of you just because you didn’t show up for a meeting. Hell they porbabaly won’t blame you. Any of them would leave that meeting if they were giving to option of getting a piece of ass.”

“ We are sorry. We didn’t want you thinking like that.”

Tony sighed. “ Next time, don’t panic like that and please explain yourself.” Grant kissed his cheek and murmured in agreement. 

“ Now that that is settled. You two need to apologize to Bucky. And that includes you Steve.”

“ No way in hell.” Grant growled.

“ Why me ?” Asked Steve.

“ uh, yes you are and I’m including you Steve because you were standing by letting Bucky get pummeled!”

Steve looked away, but refused to move. Grant just glared at him. 

Oh this shit was not going to fly. “If you two don’t get your asses down to medical to apologize, I’m not having sex with either of you for a month and I can ensure you I’ll be just fine.” 

Both gave him a horrifying look before running out. “ And remember Jarvis will be making sure you do go there!” Tony shouted after them. Those freaking idiots. 

They thought they were stubborn? Well Tony was a whole new brand of it and was not going to take any shit from those two.

 

-/-  
Hi thanks for your support so far. Please continue to comment as I enjoy hearing from you guys:).


	14. Ideas

“ Is this really ok? I mean I don’t want Tony it feel left out,” Steve asked Sam as he helped carry the beer and the finger foods to the common area.

“ Relax man. He’s with Pepper. I think don’t He would mind if you hung out with us. “ 

“ Steve hand me a beer,” Grant asked. Steve tossed him one and sat down next to him with his own. 

 

“ We got some chicken wings!” Bucky shouted as he tossed the boxes onto the table. Clint and Thor were following close behind with cookies and Asgardian Meade respectively.

 

“ Turn the game on, I don’t want to miss kick off,” Clint said as he flopped onto the couch. 

The TV automatically came on. 

 

“ Sorry, I’m late. The store was crazy! You better appreciate these freaking cheese puffs I bought for you Barton,” Rhodey yelled from the entrance. 

Clint cheered as the cheese puff were tossed to him.

 

Steve thought it was really nice, this gathering, well that was what he thought until Barton opened his mouth.

“ Is Stark really that good of a lay?”

Everyone in the room groaned and Bucky threw a cheese puff at Clint.

“What? I’m curious and we have two people here with first hand experience.”

“ I’m pretty sure Tony won’t want us talking about that,” Grant said.

“ Come on the guy brags of the people he slept with in the past. I’m pretty sure he won’t mind. “

“ What not getting enough action at home and have to live vicariously through the two super soldiers?” Rhodey quipped.

 

“Have you seen how many kids I have? I get plenty of action.”

Sam rolled his eyes. “ Just ignore him.”

“ It’s the truth! My wife and I have a fun sex life. Role playing and All.”

 

Steve looked up at him, “ Role playing?”

“ Yeah you know like teacher and sexy student or pool boy and lonely housewife. That type of thing. I guess that didn’t have it in the 40’s?”

Sam chuckled. “ you dressed as a pool boy? I’ll pay to see that.”

“ So this role playing, its normal?”

“ I guess every couple is into something. Like Pepper and I have our own things. Why? Did Tony do something?” Rhodey asked worriedly. 

Grant shrugged. “ It concerned is a bit the other day.” 

Rhodey looked alarmed. “ What did that idiot do now?”

Steve drank his beer and looked away. “ Well...”

“ Jesus Christ Stevie if that asshole has done anything to ya...” Bucky started.

“ Don’t daré finish that sentence,” Grant seethed.

“ Hey lets keep the peace now,” Clint said trying to placate the two.

“ Well... its just that we wanted to I guess role play, but it made the both of us uncomfortable.” Steve mumbled. 

“ As in what?” Rhodey asked.

Grant sighed. “ He wanted me to dress up as the Commander and tie him up and such and Force him. Like a...” Grant shook his head.

“ Like a rape,” Rhodey supplied.

“ Yeah. And then Steve would be like Captain America and would save him I guess. But originally he wanted Steve to you know pretend to...” Grant didn’t finish.

“ Fuck that’s... yeah it would make me uncomfortable too. Consent is kinda a big thing for me and I’m pretty sure with you two guys” Clint said.

“ Loki is like that,” Thor said.

They all snapped their heads to the god.

Thor just shrugged. “ He wanted to be a war prize one time and the next one of my father’s prisoners. He told me once it helped him with the bad memories he had of being a prisoner and made him feel as if I’ll be there instead and be able to love him. We both consented and it was his idea. It was kind of fun actually. We had started to laugh part way through when he accidentally tripped over the skirt of his own slave outfit.” Thor explained.

 

Clint made a face, “ You and Loki...”

“ Yes. We have for a while. We are not related you know.” 

“ But still... Where is he anyway?”

“ With Tony. They get along very well.”

Rhodey shook his head. “ It would make sense for Tony to want to do that though. I mean he did have a hard time in that cave. Maybe he thinks that you two will be there to make it better. I mean he knows you would probably be extremely gentle with him Grant or he wouldn’t ask. Would probably make him almost feel he is re-writing his own memories with something more pleasant.”

“ True. But if it makes you two uncomfortable. Just tell Tony. It’s important as a couple to establish boundaries. And Tony will understand. I’ve never heard him of forcing his sex partners into doing anything.”

Steve and Grant just nodded and contemplated how they were going to handle Tony well they were until Bucky decided to interrupt their thoughts.

“ Ya know he might like a certain type of role  
Play.”

Steve groaned.

“ Come on, you know I have plenty of experience. Why don’t you try to do like do a role playing thing but with like Hydra?”

“ Bucky...” Grant warned.

“ Listen it’s actually a good idea.”

“ So Tony is captures right? You Grant are like an evil Hydra prick but then Tony changes your mind and then Stevie here comes rescue him and then the both or you save him. Then he rewards you for your service,”  
Bucky is smirking at then end.

 

“ The details need to be fluffed out but it sounds pretty sexy to me,” Clint commented.

Both Steve and Grant were blushing.

Thor chuckled . “ How about you two are coming back from a war and Tony is your wife missing her two warriors?”

Sam laughed, “ Oh my god! I could do see Tony wanting to do that.”

“ You two should ask about spring break in ‘89. Have him relive that. He will be so thrilled.”  
Rhodey suggested.

“Better yet, love affair in the Army barracks. You know it happened Steve! Yeah it was incredibly dangerous for homosexuals during that time and you guys could pretend to sneak around and stuff. He would love it. I’m pretty sure we could help set up a mock camp in his lab. And you could probably wear your uniform, I bet it would really turn him on.” Bucky suggested.

“ Wait... wait.. Has Stark asked you to film a sex tape yet? I know he’s had a couple leaked in the past. I could imagine him wanting to do one for when he leaves on a business trip and can’t bring you two along.”

“ That is very true. Tony gets lonely easily. He did one with one of his boyfriends because they kept having to go on business trips and Tony was really missing him.”/p>

Steve nudged Grant. The man sighed and took out his notebook and pencil to write down the ideas their teammates were giving them. The fucking ridiculously things they were willing to do for Tony.  
-/-

Thanks for reading so far! I’m looking forward to your comments!  
:)


	15. Together at  Last

Tony groaned as he got up from the bed. Why was someone knocking at, he looked at the clock on the nightstand, 4 o’clock in the morning? What the hell was their problem.

He was ready to growl at whoever was knocking when he froze in shock.

“ What the hell?”

“ Mr. Stark we need to come inside for some questioning.”

Tony looked at the two idiots, still in shock. 

“ Mr. Stark, it is imperative that my partner and I come inside to question you.”

They could not be serious. 

 

“ Mr. Stark, if you don’t comply I’m afraid we will have to make you comply.”

“Listen you two...”

 

Tony was cut off when one of them grabbed him roughly and pushed him up against the wall with his arms held securely behind his back. The other one quickly walking in and locking the door behind him.

“ Guys come on, you don’t have to do this. I wasn’t trying to make you feel bad.”

“ Mr. Stark, it would be in your best interest to get your mouth shut until otherwise instructed to do so.”

With that Steve ground his hips into Tony’s backside, letting him feel his erection. 

Tony turned to look at him and gave him a salacious smile. “ Well I guess you aren’t too opposed with the idea, please continue.”

“ Mr. Stark don’t make us arrest you,” He said in a husky voice. 

“ Oh Mr. Officer please do.”

Steve quickly handcuffed and and roughly pulled him away from the wall.

“ Officer Grant May you please do the honors?” Steve asked.

 

Grant smirked and kneeled in front of Tony. He roughly pulled down his pants and underwear and grabbed a hold of his cock. He began to stroke it as he looked up at Tony. 

Meanwhile Tony heard and soft clicking noise and a few seconds late the felt Steve trace his hole with some cold lubricant.

 

Tony gasped and arched his back.

“ Steady now Mr. Stark, you’re interrogation has only just begun.”

Tony whined when Grant swallowed Tony whole and Steve inserted his fingers at the same time.

“ Oh god... oh fuck me.... please,” Tony whined. 

“ Mind your language. Didn’t you ever learn not to speak to officers like that?” Steve growled.

Tony whined when Steve presses his prostrate hard.

Tony didn’t last long and came soon after.

Steve kisses his neck and whispered, “ Now comes the fun part.”

 

-/-

Tony was led to the bed shortly after he orgasmed and was unceremoniously tossed onto it. Steve had quickly handcuffed him onto the bed as Grant positioned himself between his legs. 

He spread his butt cheeks and gave a low whistle. “ Well is that a pretty sight.”

He gave Tony a small smack on his ass and positioned himself to enter him. 

Tony gasped when he felt the blunt head of his cock press in. 

“ Keep going,” Tony Cried when he get Grant stopped. He must have heard him because he then continued to slow enter Tony.

He held still one he bottomed out and wanted for Tony to give him the signal.

Tony nodded, not trusting his voice at the moment.

 

Grant snapped his hips experimentally, earning a moan from Tony before slamming in harshly. 

“ Ung.... huh...huh...huh..” Tony panted as Grant thrusted his hips. 

Grant adjuster his grip and grasped his thighs in a bruising hold, pulling Tony’s legs over his shoulders.

“ Oh my god! Faster! Faster!” Tony cried.

 

Grant obliged and thrusted roughly I to him. Steve covered Tony’s mouth with his own muffling his moans. 

“ Shit... I’m almost there Tony.” Grant growled.  
Steve grabbed a hold of Tony cock and jerked him off until he came. Grant came two thrusts later. 

-/-

“ Please! Please, Steve,” Tony whined as the super soldier thrusted form behind. The cuffs had been undone and Tony had been placed on his stomach and re cuffed to the bed. Steve roughly bit at his shoulder and neck, leaving a series of bruises. 

“ Just like that. Yeah. So god for me babe. I’m gonna fuck you until you can’t walk.”

Tony whimpered when he heard that.

Steve answered with a particularly hard thrust aimed at his prostate. Tony came with a whimper. 

Steve kept thrusting in. He pushed open Tonys butt cheeks further and continued to thrust in. 

“ Lift him up a bit, I want to play with his nipples,” Grant drawled. 

Steve adjusted Tony a little bit so Grant could move his hand under him and tweak his nipples.

Tony moaned wantonly and clenched around Steve.

“ I’m coming,” And Steve came with a yell second later. Steve pulled out and flopped beside Tony as Grant undid his cuffs and readjusted his body to were he was spooned by Grants larger body.

“ That was awesome,” Steve panted out.

Grant just chuckled. 

Tony smiled. “ I didn’t want you to feel pressured to do this, but thanks. It was fun.”

“ Sweetheart, we were far from pressured,” Grant laughed as he kissed his shoulder.

 

“ I love you two,” Tony said quietly as he felt them entangled their hands with his own and curl their bodies into him.

They both smiled at Tony and replied “ We know.” 

They smiled finally happy that they can be together. 

-/-  
Hi! I’m finally done. Thanks for your support and I should be finishing up my other story hopefully soon. Again thanks so much!:)


End file.
